


SetsuYuu’s Overwork

by TinBoy752



Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bathing/Washing, Cooking, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Gentle Kissing, Heart-to-Heart, Massage, Piano, Romance, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinBoy752/pseuds/TinBoy752
Summary: If Ayumu and Setsuna recall, the two found out Yu fell ill yesterday from working on Lanzhu's song as their first day of the final term begins. Setsuna volunteers to help Yu out from her sickness in exchange for using all of her school credit, leaving Ayumu to lead the School Idol Doukoukai during her and Yu's absence.Visiting Ayumu and Yu's apartment is one thing similar from yesterday for Setsuna but she is visiting the Idol Manager/Producer's apartment. Yu felt bad for worrying the two of them but not until Setsuna comforts her and spends the day until a certain moment in the afternoon... The love triangle is ready to go.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078415
Kudos: 6





	SetsuYuu’s Overwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of ‘Days of the 2nd Year Trio’, reading YuuPomu’s Snowy Date and SetsuAyu’s Shopping Blues to catch up with the fanwork series.

Following SetsuAyu’s Shopping Blues, the second term continues in Nijigasaki High. Everyone is walking back to school with their winter school uniforms. Shioriko is at the front gate, checking for proper attire all students must wear. Unlike Otonokiazaka and Uranohoshi, Nijigasaki High expects students to dress up properly as long as their uniform is seen. They can wear a different top but most are expecting to keep wearing the school uniform’s skirt. By now, most of the students are in early attendance to visit the auditorium shortly for the beginning of third and final term. Ayumu, Setsuna, Kasumi, and Emma are among the earliest of the School Idol Doukoukai to walk into the gates early.

“Shioko, good morning!” Kasumi greets her fellow first year and student council president.

“Good morning, Kasumi-san.” Shioriko greets back and her eyes shift to focus on Kasumi’s bow which is not yet tied and instead hang loose around her neck. “By the way, your ribbon is improperly tied.” She approaches the ashen-gray girl and fixes her school bow.

“It is?” Kasumi realizes what Shioriko is doing and almost says in disappointment “I was getting pumped up going back to school.”

“Move along.” Shioriko pats Kasumi’s shoulder as the girl walks away “I won’t scold you today.” Kasumi freely walks to the road and then she starts frowning upon seeing the rich girl Lanzhu, where Kasumi resists her urge to declare war on her. The cute idol walks to her classroom and waits for Shizuku there.

“Oh dear… Kasumi-san.” Shioriko exasperatingly says with a board on her forehead “Whatever face you’re making, I doubt Lanzhu-san is going to trust you.”

“Ciao!” A foreigner school idol from Switzerland, Emma, greets the fang girl. She walked by Shioriko as her body felt relaxed from a winter trip and the QU4RTZ Christmas drive.

“Emma-san.” Shioriko greets the foreigner, her eyebrows confused from the foreigner’s carefree nature “Good morning, welcome back to Nijigasaki High.” As expected of the school idol from the alps, Emma always finds anything warm and fluffy to enjoy moments in Nijigasaki.

“Thank you.” Emma thanks her “The hot spring trip with Karin-chan and Kanata-chan is so buono!”

“They sure did.” Shioriko calmly compliments Emma’s time.

Ayumu and Setsuna are last in line to be in the early queue, the second years did not get a good night’s rest after hearing that Yu falls sick last night and had to be dragged by Lanzhu and Shioriko.

“Ayumu-san...” Setsuna turns to her and asks “Did we not check Shioriko’s message earlier?”

“I did but it was too late when I waited for Yu-chan.” Ayumu answers sadly, who knew her day couldn’t get any worse? The two approaches the perimeter and the student council president looks at them with a concerned look.

“Ayumu-san, Nana-san.” Shioriko approaches the second years “I made a mistake…”

“What seems to be the problem?” Ayumu asks.

The fang girl guides them to the student council room. The room currently occupies the vice president and Lanzhu at this hour. The chairwoman of Nijigasaki usually visits early during Mondays but it is an exception.

“Yu was composing a song for School Idol Bu last Sunday.” Shioriko explains what happened last night “While she was working on Lanzhu’s song, she started to cough in random occurrences. Yu got familiar with using Mia’s instruments and software needed to find the right music for her. When I heard Yu coughing, she assured me it was fine for her, but I thought otherwise. Lanzhu was aware of her and tried to let her rest, but she overworked and eventually composed a perfect song for Lanzhu in under 6 hours.”

“6 hours?” Mia becomes impressed that her rival composer manages to compose a song for Lanzhu “That record is beyond Yu’s usual 10-hour period.”

“I see.” Ayumu asks them worryingly about her girlfriend “Did Yu have any signs of sickness while she was composing?”

“Slight headache, Cough, Heavy Breathing, and Sore Eyes” Lanzhu briefly answers Ayumu’s question “Long story short, Winter Flu.”

“Damn, why did she have to overwork just to cover her ass?” Mia brews up jealousy towards her rival composer and turns it on the tall girl “Lanzhu, would you mind not hire Yu as my substitute while I’m gone?”

“Of course not, you weren’t responding to my voice message!” Lanzhu argues with the pipsqueak composer, Mia opens her phone and receives three voice calls from said recipient.

“I told you, my phone cannot receive voice messages from an answering machine.” Mia lies, of course she received but only to piss Lanzhu off.

“Speaking of...” Lanzhu sets the argument aside and then turns to Ayumu and Setsuna, on her hand has new take-home paperwork in case “The Music course teacher reminded Yu-san that she needs to submit her assignments online. Hope this gets settled by Wednesday.”

“Understood, Lanzhu-san.” Ayumu bows apologetically and takes Yu’s paperwork from Lanzhu’s hands “I will go check on her, I want to skip my class for today.” Her hands then felt a grip from Setsuna gripping her wrist.

“No, Ayumu-san.” Setsuna decides to take the bullet for Ayumu “It would be better to not let any school idol skip classes. Considering I made enough credit to skip classes as a former ‘Student Council President’, I will be taking helm.” Shioriko raises her eyebrows, she does not know that Setsuna still skips classes even after giving the role to her. Since the guidance book allowed student council members, new or former, to have three days of absence, Shioriko remembered that Setsuna did not skip any class and still retained her days of absence.

“Can you ask the chairwoman if I can do it?” Setsuna asks Shioriko, the student council president nods. Lanzhu and Mia leave the room to attend their classes.

“It may take a while.” Shioriko accepts Setsuna’s request and picks up the phone to call “You may be dismissed by afternoon.” Afternoon is enough to maintain her credit in Nijigasaki while assuring her studies are above average.

While Shioriko is requesting the chairwoman to take Setsuna’s absence, the two leave the room and attend their classes. Some time passes from the morning to near lunch time. Ayumu and Setsuna are studying as normal, both still worry about Yu having little to no assistance while she is sick. While the two are on their way to the School Idol Doukoukai room, they stop by the front door of the School Idol Bu room to have a brief chat.

“Setsuna-chan, take care of her for me.” Ayumu requests Setsuna as the latter has her bag ready to visit Yu’s apartment.

“Sure.” Setsuna confidently says.

“Setsuna-chan, I taught you how to cook asparagus soup, right?” Ayumu asks if she did.

“Of course, your note is written in the fridge.” Setsuna answers, but then realizes she only knew parts of it “Oh yeah… Do you have an extra key?”

“I did not duplicate my key to anyone. My landlord disallows it.” Ayumu answers, she pulls up her phone and sends the note to Setsuna’s phone “I can send in the note through your phone though.”

“Okay.” Setsuna confirms she sent the notes, she then approaches the front door of the main building “Tell everyone I’m taking care of Yu-san for today.”

“Sure, I will.” “Bye Setsuna-chan.” With Setsuna leaving the school shortly, Ayumu goes upstairs to visit the School Idol Doukoukai.

At the club room, Kasumi, Shizuku, Rina, Ai, Kanata, and Emma are in attendance. Karin is away for her part-time job modelling. Ayumu is the last girl to enter the club room as she observes Kasumi angrily snacking on her rainbow koppepan bread. Today, Kasumi baked koppepan for all ten members but some have seconds because the aforementioned members are missing.

“Curses, Yu-senpai fainted because of Lanzhu-san!” Kasumi angrily rants, she is already pissed for what happened to her senpai yesterday “For a woman this rich, she could have contacted Mia-san to do the work remotely...”

“Yu-senpai will be fine, she is not leaving Doukoukai just because she composes a song for Mia-san.” Shizuku pats her head to comfort her temper, she sees Ayumu unpacking her bag and asks her fellow A・ZU・NA member “Ayumu-senpai, were you asleep when Yu was brought home by Shioriko-san and Lanzhu-senpai?”

“I realized it when Setsuna-chan walked into the same terminal Yu and I stand.” Ayumu answers to Shizuku, her shoes getting ready for practice. Then Ai walks by Ayumu and Shizuku.

“So was your Christmas Date?” Ai starts teasing her fellow second year and shows the latest magazine, she flips to the important page she found “Ai heard an interviewer talk with you and the magazine read… the first same-gender couple in the idol industry.”

“Oh…” The girls are awed romantically but Kasumi holds in her jealousy by pouting.

“Geez, stop it, Ai-chan.” Ayumu panics and embarrassingly tries to get Ai’s magazine from her hand. The height difference makes reaching the magazine an obstacle for Ayumu.

“Just so you know, Yu loves you. Only Yu.” Ai says her catchphrase to Ayumu.

Ayumu gives up and just pouts towards Ai out of annoyance, making everyone laugh. Ai turns in and gives the magazine to Ayumu. The de facto leader then blushes after reading the page from Ai’s magazine. Everyone turns back to the subject and, because Setsuna is absent, Shizuku and Emma eye on Ayumu.

“This makes Ayumu-san our de facto leader for today.” Shizuku declares to everyone, all anticipate Ayumu’s first time of training them “What is our first order of business?”

“Wait, what does Setsuna-chan do to us when we are practicing?” Ayumu confusingly asks since she has no idea how to train all of them, Ai helps her out and finds a paper from Setsuna’s locker. What’s written in it is the regime Setsuna usually assigns to the members by weakness and intensity.

“Ai got Setsu’s copy of her training regime.” Ai hands the paper to Ayumu, she reads it while others comment on Ai.

“That better not be a 10-hour training regime, Ai-senpai.” Kasumi says since she does not like to overwork like her upperclassman.

“Come on, Kasukasu...” Ai corrects the first year “Setsu’s got about 9 hours, one hour for each of us.” Of course, Kasumi does not like being called ‘Kasukasu’ so she stands up and points at her

“Don’t call me ‘Kasukasu’ It’s ‘Kasumi!’” Kasumi annoyingly calls Ai out for using her nickname.

“Now, now...” Emma calms Kasumi down. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Ayumu, today’s regime focuses on stamina.” Ai says while her fingers help Ayumu on today’s activities “So chief, one hour of jogging for the first years?” Before Ayumu could speak out, Shizuku raises her hand and Kasumi and Rina are looking at her in confusion.

“Sure.” Shizuku accepts Ai’s chosen regime “Kasumi-san and Rina-san will be jogging with me as well.”

“I-” Ayumu tries to form a sentence but she gives up and sighs “Hah… This will be a long day.”

The partially-attended School Idol Doukoukai then chooses their regime without Ayumu’s discretion. In the end, Ayumu asks Ai for advice and later her and Ai take voice practice sessions, the first years jog around the school premises, and the third years go for stretching exercises.

* * *

In the apartment where Yu and Ayumu live, Setsuna takes the elevator to their floor. She walks westward from her and finds Yu and Ayumu’s apartment numbers. She sees a greenlight on Yu’s door, meaning it is occupied by the owner. She knocks on her door and greets.

“Yu-san, it’s Setsuna.” Setsuna says while knocking, then asks “Is your door locked?”

“It is unlocked.” Yu calls her in the distance.

Setsuna opens Yu’s door and enters her apartment. Since the end of SIF, Yu’s apartment now includes music sheets and books she bought from Nijigasaki’s bookstore, her piano upgraded from a low-end practical keyboard to a high-quality branded piano keyboard. Her table now has two chairs, Yu is possibly waiting for Ayumu’s visit one day. Setsuna finds Yu lying down in her green couch-bed wrapped in her blanket. She already has an ice bag on her head and her cheeks burn up from her fever.

“Yu-san.” Setsuna greets nicely while she unpacks her bag. “Ayumu-san is worried sick of you.”

“I know.” Yu groggily answers, her sickness now extends to sore throat “What are you doing here? I thought you were attending classes after a holiday break?”

“Ayumu-san told me to make asparagus soup so I bought some food for you.” Setsuna says while she prepares ingredients for the asparagus soup and side dishes for Yu “Apples, take-out tamagoyaki, strawberry yoghurt, etc. just in case you don’t want to try out the soup.”

“Setsuna-chan…” Yu happily says as she slowly stands up and holds her ice bag “Thanks but my headache isn’t that severe so let me cook.”

“Lay down.” Setsuna puts her down and assures her health “Have I even doubt to cook for anyone?”

“You reminded me when my mom used to feed me back in elementary.” Yu reponses, leaving Setsuna to blush in front of her.

“I came from a strict household.” Setsuna clears off her embarrassment “It is normal for me to do everything myself while someone is sick.” This sets prompts her to become a tsundere to Yu, a hot-and-cold personality she is familiar with in anime and manga.

Setsuna follows the recipe Ayumu read yesterday to cook up an asparagus soup while Yu watches her. She has never been nervous to cook something for someone who is a fan of her. She already thinks of a cliche where the protagonist’s childhood friend takes care of him and feeds him to health. It also applies to nursing or caretaking. Setsuna clears off unnerving advances and focuses on replicating Ayumu’s soup.

“Yu-san, has Ayumu-san visited your apartment often?” Setsuna asks Yu about them.

“Not since I invited her to my apartment when I tried to showcase my piano.” Yu explains briefly “After making up with her, Ayumu visits my apartment once a weekend. Even at the end of SIF, we sometimes switch apartments every time we study together.”

“Let's watch something from your TV.” Setsuna says, the remote is near Yu's piano so she grabs it and opens the TV. “We can watch the season finale of a magical anime.”

“We can.” Yu agrees with her and tunes in a recorded backup of Yu’s favorite anime show, she then wonders if the pan will be ready after watching “How long will it take for the soup to cook up?”

“30 minutes to simmer.” “It should be enough to watch one episode.”

“Well then…” Yu drifts off.

The two watched normally. Setsuna is waiting for the timer to ring off. Setsuna is glad to meet Yu and hang out often. The two share their interest together that Ayumu did not know but she is willing to keep her friend in check in case she is gone.

_She remembered in the aftermath of SIF that Setsuna hears Yu playing the piano once a week. During the time that Yu is helping the other members, Yu used to play the music club’s piano. She practices every time to get her rendition of ‘CHASE!’ right. With each week passing before Summer season, Yu begins to practice close to a full version of her song. She is proud that her manager made it this far to fulfill her dream. In the week before the start of Summer break, Setsuna brings Yu to a music shop. The two were looking for a practice keyboard to begin with._

_“Yu-san, what kind of keyboard do you usually look at before buying?” Setsuna asked Yu as the two look around pianos available for display._

_“My mom told me to go for a well-known brand if I’m going to buy a budget piano.” Yu answered “I’m fine getting an essential one, eventually- If I finally enter the music course, my mom will give me extra allowance for online learning and reference materials in music.”_

_“She must be supporting your career well. How much money do you have?” Setsuna asked while she looked for a piano within Yu’s budget. “They usually go for 40,000 Yen or above if you want to go for a package.”_

_“60,000 Yen.” Yu counted her wallet “My mom sent me extra money just in case I might go for an expensive one.”_

_Setsuna gestured to Yu to come to her spot and she approached her. Among the three pianos are silver, blue, and black, each going from 53,990 Yen to 59,990 Yen._

_“Basic pianos are good for starting up.” Setsuna explained the pianos in front of them “This silver piano has about enough keys to play along, the key count is similar to the one found in the music room so feel yourself at home with it.”_

_“Thanks.” Yu thanked Setsuna as she grabbed a seat provided from the display pianos. “I wonder if I can try it out before buying.”_

_“I think the store clerk said he would not mind letting you try it out before buying.” Setsuna recalled the music store clerk would be happy to demo. “Do not destroy it though.”_

_Yu nodded and tried out three pianos in front of her, each having a different feel, sound, design in her mind. The silver piano could start off right for her, but in her mind, the quality almost sounded off at medium volume, which is her suitable volume to play, and hitting the low and high octaves could give a slight impression of miss. When she tried the blue piano, it was better than the last one but the shape and design would give her a hard time to carry home. Finally, at the black piano, she plays the first notes of her upcoming song which is later named as ‘Yume ga Koko Kara Hajimaru yo’ and the notes hit the right sound for her. The reverb and authenticity of playing a traditional piano is close to the silver piano but the advantage is that she does not hit the wrong volume or sound when playing the low and high octave notes._

_Yu’s mind soothed once she played the black piano for the most, the treble she heard and the bass she hit in high and low octaves respectively gave a slight force and melody that can build up from the voices of her club members. She then tested some settings to check the piano’s features, volume control, amplifier, and playback recording. Yu closed the verdict and found the right piano to start with._

_“I think I found the right piano, Setsuna-chan.” Yu said, Setsuna was already beside her and they called the music store clerk. The man approached the ladies and took the piano to his cashier._

_“That’ll be 59,990 Yen.” The music store clerk declared the price to the students, Yu paid the regular price and alongside surrendered her student ID. “You’re from Nijigasaki High, the store is allowing student discount for any students of any course, how about you can pay this piano for 56,990 Yen?” The girls nod together and Yu accepts the man’s offer._

_“I’ll take it.” Yu accepted the deal and allowed the music store clerk to scan her student ID. Once verified, the price dropped for the black piano and checked out. The man returned Yu’s student ID and the girls left the store satisfied with their purchase, the man was always happy to see the students’ dream come true by buying any of his musical instruments._

_Outside of the store, Yu and Setsuna were about to part ways as they walked into a nearby bus terminal back to their residential apartments._

_“By the way, Yu-san.” Setsuna then advised the manager about her fellow rival “Surprise Ayumu-san with your dream, she’ll be proud to see where you’re heading now.”_

_“Of course, and I also have to thank you.” Yu said with a smile, she is now carrying both her bag and piano “After helping out everyone in the idol and attending DiverFes, I finally found a path for me to take.”_

_“Sure.” Setsuna said before her bus arrived and took her bus home._

_Setsuna looked back at Yu and she was ecstatic to see her dream go. She is then curious if she can share the news to Ayumu. Since the two are close together, she has to break that news or their surprise might be devastated. Of course, time passed and, one night, Setsuna shared the good news to Ayumu. The news did not take Ayumu well because she also prompted Ayumu to grow jealous of her and Yu, as well as not letting her see Yu’s dream move forward first. The surprise indeed came true but it led Yu and Ayumu into an argument that finally made the tall girl pinned Yu to the latter’s bed._

Back to the present, the timer sets off and the two finish watching an anime. Setsuna turns off the stove and pours a bowl of asparagus soup. She only made four servings given her bag might give out if she bought a family serving of it. Setsuna kneels in front of Yu and she raises her body, she remains covered with her blanket, to meet her at eye level. The twintail girl removes her ice bag before Setsuna takes a spoonful.

“Yu-san...” Setsuna kindly offers her spoon “Your soup is ready.”

“Ayumu told me she would be making the soup.” Yu notes on how Setsuna replicated Ayumu.

“Would you like to try it?” Setsuna asks.

“Sure.” Yu opens her mouth and Setsuna feeds her in a manner of a caring mother feeding her child.

Yu tastes the vegetables that come in her tongue. Her taste felt bitter but creamy, she did not choose to be picky about eating vegetables in her childhood. Gulping the soup into her stomach, Yu smiles weakly and her senses feel better. Setsuna soothes her manager partly, Yu then grabs her blanket and covers her mouth as coughs after eating the soup. She did not choke but rather the phlegm prompted her lungs to cough. Yu nods to assure Setsuna that she is fine and the two set up their lunch. Setsuna only bought her ready-to-cook gyudon since she did not have time to eat lunch and Yu gets to eat tamagoyaki and strawberry yoghurt which the short girl prepared earlier. They bid their expressions before eating of course and time passes by.

“Your bought lunch is delicious.” Yu compliments Setsuna, she returns with a glance before they say “Gochisousama Deshita.” A cold breeze slightly blew them and saw the terrace that the snow of this precipitation is hitting Odaiba and its neighboring parts. Setsuna closes the terrace and finds the radiator for Yu and Setsuna to warm up.

“Snow is falling heavily within the next two hours.” Setsuna says and she notices the bathroom will be cold regardless if the hot water tap is used “I don’t think you’ll be taking a bath then.”

Yu then coughs while Setsuna looks for a sponge and bucket of water. She heats up the water manually from the stove and waits for each time the kettle whistles. 15 minutes later, Setsuna carries the bucket of warm water to Yu and soaks the sponge.

“Yu-san, open your blanket.” Setsuna offers another help with a wet sponge on her hand “I need to give you a sponge bath.”

“Wait, I don’t think you should.” Yu answers to Setsuna, leaving the girl confused “You might get infected from my cough or running nose.”

“This is fine, I just took my Vitamin C supplements beforehand.” Setsuna did not buy her resistance and insisted on opening her blanket. “Yu-san, please open up.”

“No, Setsuna-chan!” Yu shouts before she wraps herself around the blanket.

“Come on!” Setsuna nags, she sets aside the sponge and tries to pull Yu out of her blanket “I cannot get you cleaned up while you’re sick and hugging the blanket.” Her hands struggle to pull her out, she then pokes on her tickling spots and attempts to pull her out again.

“Please Open Up!” Setsuna forcefully pulls both the blanket and Yu out with the girl rolling towards her and falls out of her bed. “Sorry, I pulled you down.”

When she looks down at Yu, not only Yu is uncovered but also she is wearing her black blouse and, to her surprise, she is wearing a blue skirt that she bought from VenusFort last month. This time, it is shorter than the last one reaching part-way to her knees. Setsuna crouches to get a closer look on Yu. The girl looks away from Setsuna and her legs close to a fetal position.

“Setsuna-chan… You idiot.” Yu quietly says out of disappointment and embarrassment “I was embarrassed to show my skirt.” Silence comes in for a few seconds before Setsuna begins to break it.

“I think you look cute when you’re pissed and wearing your skirt.” Setsuna giggles at Yu’s appearance, shw then tries to brighten her up “Did your reversal date with Ayumu change your image?”

“A little bit.” Yu turns back her embarrassment and fixes her to kneel in front of the short girl “Guess I’ll strip off.” Setsuna nods in agreement, but what she does not realize is that she will be taking a sponge bath on Yu’s bed instead of the bathroom. She hurriedly locks the front door and quickly turns to see Yu already in her lingerie. Once she is about to remove her bra, she takes Yu’s hand and stops her from stripping in front of her.

“Wait, just up to your underwear!” Setsuna shouts Yu, both blush at each other and set silence again. “I don’t want to see you naked. At least, not yet.”

“Okay then, Setsuna-Ojousama.” Yu quietly answers, this makes Setsuna’s mouth swiggle and her mouth moves close to Yu’s ear.

“Geez...” Setsuna whispers annoyingly. “Yu-san, you're stupid.”

* * *

Back at the school, outdoor activities are cancelled and most of the club rooms are snowed in. Most of the club members staying in the club building resort to using online learning and watch their classes from a distance. The School Idol Doukoukai are watching their live classes, most of them took the general course but, for Rina, she is watching the information processing course on her own. As the general course students are watching, Ayumu is bringing her thoughts around Yu and Setsuna and she is sitting right beside Emma.

“Setsuna-chan must be taking care of Yu-chan.” Ayumu thinks “I should have not asked her to do it. Maybe then, I can imagine what the two are doing?” She thinks happy thoughts of them while reading Chemistry resources.

Of course, she knows the time she and Setsuna look at Yu laughing like a preschooler after Ai makes word puns, the manager cowers down and surrenders to the Ai supremacy much to Ayumu’s confusion since she recalled that time back in elementary. She and Setsuna backup Yu to meet up Haruka and Kanata at the front gate and there is the time of her going with both Yu and Setsuna one time to Odaiba GAMERS Store for Setsuna to buy merch. And then-

“No, I shouldn’t.” Ayumu winced the thought of Yu and Setsuna together. “Seeing Setsuna-chan tumble on Yu-chan is enough to imagine the scenario and have her mind get in trouble of studying.” Emma then sees her partner not focusing on online studies.

“Are you worried, Ayumu-chan?” Emma asks her nervous underclassman.

“N-Nothing at all, Emma-san.” Ayumu stutters before calming down to talk to Emma.

“I feel like that whenever Karin-chan is doing her part-time job.” The foreigner giggles Ayumu’s doubts and helps her do some breathing exercises before they can continue.

“Emma-san.” Ayumu then asks for advice with a question “When you invited Karin-san to the School Idol Doukoukai, was there a reason Karin-san followed your words?”

“Not much.” Emma briefly explains how she got Karin to join the club “I only saw her questionnaire that a hobby she wanted to try out was ‘Being a School Idol.’ I convinced her to join but, at first, she was against that idea and thought she wasn’t interested in becoming one. When we hung out the next day, Karin-chan let her guard down and she wanted to keep me happy.” While Emma dreamily flashes back to that day, Ayumu giggles back at Emma.

“I’m sure you and Karin-san worked out.” Ayumu happily reponses.

“Yeah, I remembered her warmth and body when I first hugged her back in the planetarium.” Emma concludes her flashback “She became an important piece of me being a School Idol.”

Time passes by in a few minutes and Ayumu and Emma take the time to support each other’s learning materials. Emma then starts another conversation with her.

“Ayumu-chan, does Yu-chan mean a lot to you?” Emma asks.

“Yes, even before becoming a School Idol.” Ayumu continues on “Yu is similar to what you imagined, only we’ve known each other for so long.”

“Were there times you cherish together?”

“Me performing at a stage play with a bunny costume on. We hugged together one time at the park and my parents took a picture of us, we also baked chocolates for Valentine’s day.”

“There. Do you feel warm and fluffy from recalling those memories?”

Ayumu nods in agreement to Emma, this confirms that the two have a good time speaking their time about separation of one’s romantic interest. Club activities may be cancelled for today but their academic studies progress until the end of the day or the snowstorm settles down.

* * *

In Yu’s apartment, Setsuna is behind Yu and Yu is still in her lingerie as Setsuna kept. Yu’s bed is now covered with three bath towels to make sure water does not soak the bed. She squeezes excess water from her sponge before commencing. Setsuna starts by scrubbing Yu’s back and her neck, gently and evenly, Yu feels the sensation of water crawling through her skin. There’s also bits of soap staying until Setsuna rinses it off. Setsuna proceeds to scrub Yu’s arms, from her shoulders to hands. It feels like a massage parlor for them. Once parts of Yu’s body are partially covered with soap suds. Setsuna takes another sponge and rinses off the soap.

“There.” Setsuna finishes off, Yu feels relaxed from Setsuna’s sponge “Open your arms, Yu.” Yu nods and raises her armpits, Setsuna hugs Yu from behind and reaches for her stomach. Yu grows her blush from a light pink to moderate pink as her sponge touches her stomach to bathe. Yu gasps because she can feel Setsuna’s clothed bust from behind and her mind becomes puzzled on how Setsuna bathed her. Yu’s mind arouses the moment Setsuna’s bust made contact from her spine. She is noticeably bustiest among her and Ayumu yet her shirt of choice is thin and smooth, letting Yu feel the softness and jiggle around it.

“Setsuna-chan...” Yu tries to resist the thought and she is nearly finished covering her stomach and hips with soap “On second thought, I should do the sponge bath myself.”

“No. Can. Do.” Setsuna declines her request, she reaches for the rinsing sponge and removes soap from Yu’s hips and stomach “This is gonna be weird but I should wash your legs.”

“Sure.” Yu faintly agrees. Setsuna then goes in front of Yu and moves two buckets and two sponges to her side.

Setsuna prepares her sponge to mix water with soap and begins scrubbing both of Yu’s legs. She is trying to be careful not to let her feel uncomfortable but her mind is resisting the urge to hook up with her. She is wearing her smile but that smile is just her mask. Her real emotion is feeling in libido. While she scrubs Yu’s feet and soon up to her thighs, she slowly blushes that she is doing this in front of her, ocassionally she squeals every time Setsuna smoothly scrubs her legs.

“You know… You never stop showing your support for School Idols.” Setsuna calmly says to Yu, she scrubs her knees next “You worked more than I was as Nana.”

“Setsuna-chan…” Yu giggles while being scrubbed, she proceeds to grab a nearby tissue and coughs briefly “I feel ticklish touching in my knees.” Setsuna shushes Yu nicely as Yu lies down again, this time for Setsuna to scrub her thighs. The short girl gets the higher ground than Yu and her sponge trails all around her thighs.

“I never thought having you, me, and Ayumu as the second year trio Nijigasaki looked up to.” Setsuna continues her conversation with Yu, she notices the firmness of Yu’s thighs as Yu grows red again “Were you exercising in your time?”

“Besides walking and running, I only did stretches from time to time.” Yu confesses the reason behind her skin firmness, something that she is usually embarrassed to tell to anyone, now she tells it to her fellow second year.

“Is that why your thighs felt a bit firm from us?” Setsuna finished scrubbing Yu’s legs and later proceeded to rinse them. It is now the last part of the sponge bath.

“It’s embarrassing to tell, Setsuna-chan.” Yu nervously says.

“Hah… Yu-san.” Setsuna sighs as she is nearly done bathing Yu, her rinse sponge ready to scrub her legs again “This will never change from us before and after that moment. We had a little heart to heart away from Ayumu-san, you still talk to me like a passionate fan I always have. We almost look alike from our hobbies and interests.” Yu is glad that her heart to heart with Setsuna went well, although a bit embarrassing to remember or share with Ayumu.

After a minute, Setsuna finished bathing Yu with sponges. Yu’s hygiene is well and alive and she is no longer coughing. The bath relieved her from coughing but her fever and body pain remains. Yu then wears her clothes back, she was wearing her black blouse and blue skirt today. While Setsuna is watching the snowstorm clear up, Yu wears it back one-by-one. Luckily, the snowstorm will clear up by early evening.

“You’re cleaned up.” Setsuna says with glee “Sponge baths aren’t that bad, right?” What she said is a lie since she found it growing in her libido and was close to touching Yu accidentally.

“Although, it turned into a massage for me.” Yu looks away and then asks “Setsuna-chan. Can you teach Ayumu-san to do this too?” After wearing back her clothes, Yu sits down calmly. Setsuna rests beside Yu and they sit side by side in the same bed despite Yu’s sickness. Unlike Ayumu, Yu did not seem to change her hair scent, that is from Setsuna’s nose since Yu did not wash her hair before she fell ill.

“Of course.” Setsuna leans beside Yu despite said sickness.

“Are you not going back to class?” Yu asks, she weakly reaches for her fever patch and places it on her forehead.

“It’s 16:00. I cannot go back to school.” Setsuna says without worry, considering she can take online materials on her way home or ask her fellow classmates “I used up my last credit from my student council president role to take care of you.”

“You did?” Yu asks with a surprise, she then remembers that Setsuna could have saved that day for a comic convention “I thought you’re gonna use it for your upcoming event.”

“Yes.” Setsuna did remember but she then says “But I wanted to help you more than the event.” Yu starts to feel uneasy about Setsuna. She might have owed her a debt after letting her stay and care. In times like this, her mind begins to doubt if she was wrong to overwork and have someone sacrifice for her.

No, she couldn’t have. She is always hard working to both her studies, peers, and school academics. It is normal for her to support anyone in her way, but never that spends more work above off-hours. But for someone else to sacrifice their time for her, it becomes a payment she cannot back away.

“Is there a reason you wanted to stay with me a little bit?” Yu asking this question to Setsuna makes her grin a bit. The short girl knows Yu is asking for it.

“Yu, turn a little bit.” Setsuna requests as her torso shifts to turn to Yu’s side.

“Setsuna-chan-” Before Yu could speak more about her, she turns around and…

In Yu’s eyes, she is surprised that not only is Setsuna’s face close to contact, Setsuna’s hands are on her shoulder, and their lips are in contact. Yu gets a kiss from her fellow second year Setsuna Yuuki. Yu senses Setsuna still moving her lips towards hers. Setsuna keeps her latched for a few seconds until she moans and prompts her to let go. The girl has her eyes half-lidded until Setsuna lets go of her volition.

“What was that for?” Yu asks to lovestruck Setsuna.

“I have a crush on both you and Ayumu.” Setsuna teases her, at the same time, she confesses her love.

“Setsuna-chan, I get why you wanted to do this.” Yu bashfully answers, she then recalls that time back in summer “Had Ayumu spotted us, she would kill me.”

“Wait, Ayumu still thought I cheated her by kissing you?” Setsuna asks behind Yu's clouded doubt.

“That’s not it.” Yu answers, she pauses for an answer she can easily convey. “I don’t want to see her sad no matter if I keep smiling in front of everyone. Actually, I also have a crush on you, Setsuna-chan, not just Ayumu. You are someone who can hear my passion, you are the one who inspired me to support school idols, you are the student council president that I could have wished for more.” this answer lits Setsuna's heart up and becomes bashful of Yu. She had to look away briefly to keep your heartbeat steady but to no avail.

“You don’t need to rephrase everything about me.” Setsuna tries to have Yu extend her own answer “Is there anything else you have a reason to say to me?”

“You...” Yu extends her reason “I like your habit of switching between student council and school idol. You are also a different person every day sharing my problems and I help you back. Ever since I bought the piano, I cannot stop thinking of supporting you behind. If you haven’t been going out with me and Ayumu, we could’ve settled our problem differently.” her body temperature starts rising slowly and Yu falls backwards to the other side of the bed. As she raises her back, Setsuna is on all fours and, to the twintail girl’s surprise, the two were posing the same moment in Episode 3 but the subjects swapped. Setsuna is on top of Yu for this situation.

“Setsuna-chan?” Yu asks dumbfounded and the pause keeps her unprepared, even at a sickness state, the short girl puts hands on Yu's shoulder.

“Can you hold on to me a bit longer?” Setsuna asks before she can do something to pay back what Yu gave her.

“…” Yu did not respond and freezes from her sight of Setsuna, Setsuna leans to her and kisses her again.

Yu did not have time to resist Setsuna, better yet keep her away from sickness. Yu will have to deal with Setsuna's libido within her sickness and health. Yu falls into her trance and embraces the kiss. Yu gets her second kiss from Setsuna. Though fortunate that she wanted Ayumu to be her first, it felt wrong that they’re doing this while she is sick. The radiator continues to warm them up and their afternoon couldn’t get any warmer than this.

Time passes to dusk and the snowfall no longer falls. By the time it stopped, most of the students left the school and rested for the new term. Yu realizes her body pain is going away as well, although her muscles still feel a bit of pain. The body pain no longer forces her to stand up and she can go back to school by tomorrow. Setsuna cleans up the apartment, puts into the trash bin, and fixes her bag. She is now outside of the apartment as Yu covers herself with a blanket.

“Thanks for letting me stay a little bit.” Setsuna thanks her manager “I’m glad your sickness is going away slowly.”

“Do not blame me for whatever happens to you tomorrow.” Yu warns her the inevitable “Your consumption of Vitamin C does not make you resistant from my sickness.”

“I see what you’re calling back, Yu-san.” Setsuna understands what she is saying, she shakes her head and says “I think we can accept each other to Ayumu-san.” Before the two parted, Ayumu was walking upstairs and approaching her apartment. The tall girl sees them and her bag shifted to walk a bit faster to meet them.

“Sure we can.” Yu agrees as she finally sees her girlfriend.

“Setsuna-chan, Yu.” Ayumu greets them.

“Ayumu.” Yu then apologizes for neglecting her promise “Sorry if I worry you and never tell you about it yesterday.”

“It’s okay.” Ayumu forgives her and opens her bag to give paperwork for Yu to answer “I also brought some paperwork from your Music course.” Yu takes it from her hand and scans the assignment she has to work on.

“I should work on it.” Yu comments.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Setsuna says while bowing formally.

“Bye, Setsuna-chan!” Yu and Ayumu bid farewell to their fellow second year, the short girl walks away from them and wears her bag from her neck for convenience.

“See you tomorrow.” Ayumu adds.

“Yeah.” Setsuna says back and briefly turns back “See you tomorrow.”

As Setsuna approaches the elevator, Ayumu and Yu head back to their apartments. Setsuna sees them disappear from her sight and the elevator closes. As she descends to the ground floor, Setsuna reflects on her day with Yu. It was embarrassing for her to take the manager to a sponge bath but then there is an hour of her making out with Yu afterwards. Her cheeks feel hot from recalling it earlier and eyes dumbfounded but bliss to see Yu feeling better. This is also the second time she visited their apartment and seeing polar opposites of Yu and Ayumu’s apartments found uniqueness for each other. Ayumu’s apartment was caring and girly in aesthetic while Yu’s apartment was obviously neutral in aesthetic but it is far from ugly in her opinion. She can always see her potential building up as she participates in school idol activities. And so Yu’s potential she has seen after Christmas, her piano upgraded, a memorial item of the idol club during SIF, and participation certificates coming from recital shows. Lastly, her relationship with Yu and Ayumu becomes a special one and hardly a secret that may be revealed in the future, although she learned what Ayumu said about polyamory. It becomes a question if she will be chosen by Yu or Ayumu or all three will end up together.

“Polyamory…” Setsuna thinks over the words she learned from making out Ayumu and Yu “Love triangle… I do not know if it’ll be good or bad.” Her tongue clicks, something invaded her mouth consensually.

“Yu-san’s saliva...” Setsuna feels her tongue still tasting a bit of Yu's saliva. It stimulates her mind that she made out with her earlier.

Uncertain of what will unfold between the three, Setsuna leaves their residential building and returns home. Caretaking her Idol Manager is her first move to start off her relationship, but she is starting to grow a bit of jealousy towards them. She knows she does not want to drive her jealousy towards Ayumu’s level but this is what she will have to endure for now. Moving forward, the story of the second year trio will continue.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made balance for the second year trio. It is awesome to see interactions between Yu and Ayumu, Ayumu and Setsuna, and Yu and Setsuna in Nijigasaki Anime, wished that Ayumu and Setsuna would interact more while they’re in Kanata and Karin’s episodes though it would take away their focus. Word count is inconsistent, the average will be around 7K to 10K depending on the flow of the story. In the future, multi-chapter parts for the series will shorten to 5K to 6K to take advantage.  
> For those knowing where the sponge bath scene comes from, look no further than the Visual Novel Series ‘Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo’ or ‘A Kiss for the Petals’. The OVA adaptation of the third visual novel of that series is where it was inspired to make a sponge bath with Yu and Setsuna.  
> From this point onward, I am now writing a parody side of ‘Days of the 2nd Trio’ with Bloopers Chapter. Details for the story will be added to the next part which will be Yu and Ayumu’s Story. After a polyamory part, there will be a ‘Days of the 2nd Trio - Bloopers’ Chapter ready to show a bit of parody, dirty bits behind the camera, and callbacks to other LL! references. It will be published a day starting a polyamory part and will be numbered the last until the real final part is up.


End file.
